


Hold it

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the idea and Thea.Omorashi-warning (as usual).Thea is the human woman who has dumped into Middleearth and conquered The Elvenking's heart.This fic is inspired by a game I used to play with my now ex-bf, so please forgive that there isnt much intro-outro.I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you busy all afternoon?” 

Thranduil was almost hidden by the enormous stack of papers covering the table in the middle of the study. A half empty decanter of his favourite Dorwinion revealed that he had been working since lunch. Galion circulated in and out of the room bringing new scrolls to sign and leaving with stacks of ready documents. 

He stopped his furious scribbling and looked up from the papers, pen still in hand.  
“I am, unfortunately”. He sighed and rewarded me with a small but genuine smile. He gestured towards the papers Galion brought forward. “These request must be answered today, so the farmers can start their harvest and trade tomorrow”. 

I understand of course that plight comes before pleasure when you are the Elvenking. I nodded my head and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I knew, even as a newcomer, that this season was the busiest of the year. Crops should be harvested the day it was ready, and trade-deals should be sealed as soon as the crops had left the stalks and stems. 

“Would you care if I kept you company?” I poured him another glass of wine and placed it in front of him. He sent me a grateful look and squeezed my hand on his shoulder. I poured a glass for myself as well, and Thranduil brushed his lips against my fingers.

“Please do, Thea. But I have to finish this work. You know that I would much rather spend time with you”. He looked somewhat annoyed at his papers, and gazed apoplectically at me. 

I crossed the small distance between us and bent down to sling my arms around him. I placed a kiss on the top of his head, and enjoyed the way his plating hair crumbled after I had done so.  
“I have my book and my armchair, I wont disturb you unless you want me to”. The words seemed to spark Thranduil and he shifted in his seat and placed a hungry kiss on my lips.

“I can’t wait to give you my unlimited attention tonight”. Galion’s expression was appalled and he lingered in the background for another moment. 

“I serve to please the Elvenking”. I smirked seductively at him before Galion cleared his throat and brought another paper to Thranduil, who had stiffened in his chair at the interruption. 

“Thank you, Galion” he sighed and read over another paragraph in the dense document before him. I made myself comfortable in the large chair in the corner of the room facing my loving Elvenking. 

His sighs of annoyance became more regular as the hours went by, and I noticed his furrowed brows when I looked up from my book. He was deeply concentrated and I didn’t dare disturb him. The request he was assessing was clearly bothering him, and I mentally noted to question him about it afterwards.

It was twilight outside when something again caught my attention. The decanter on Thranduil’s table was empty, and the stacks of paper much smaller. Galion had brought very few new papers the last couple of hours, and Thranduil had effectively work his way through the stacks. 

I had read through half of my book and was beginning to tire from the novel. It was a love story brought from my own world, and it seemed trivial compared to my romance with an immortal king of elves. 

His feet shuffled under the table probably longing to walk away from the tedious work. I put my novel aside and stretched my stiff limps after sitting for so long. 

I needed an excuse to get some blood back into my legs. “Do you want me to bring you more wine, or something else?” 

Thranduil looked surprised from the papers like he had forgotten that I was there. He seemed positively bewildered, and I couldn’t help but smile since he was so engaged in his work.  
“No, but thank you. I am almost finished, and I need a break sooner or later anyway”. 

He pushed his chair from the table to stretch his legs. He smiled tiredly, when I walked into his arms and placed myself on his lap. He cradled me and I enjoyed his scent. I pushed myself closer to him, but he panted slightly as I did so.

“Don’t squeeze me too tight, Thea. I have to go”.

That sparked my interest and curiosity. 

“What do you mean ‘have to go’?”

He looked at me like I was a fool.

“What I mean? I have been here all day, and I have emptied a decanter of Dorwinion. Of course I have to go”. 

“I didn’t think you needed to. I have never seen you go before”

“Of course you haven’t. I do so in private”. He looked affronted, leaned back in the chair and continued somewhat insulted: “I thought that I had already made it quite clear that the biology of men and elves is the same”.

“Of course, but I just assumed… that you were somehow above such… needs. You never seem to go”. I tried to explain myself. Thranduil huffed somewhat bemused.

“My darling, elves are so much more resilient than men, also in that aspect”. 

“So… how often do you go?

The questions seemed to amuse him, and he answered simply: “That depends on how much I drink”. 

“How badly do you have to go now?”

His answer was hesitant, but honest: “It’s insisting, but bearable when you aren’t squeezing my bladder”.

I took a deep breath. “Hold it”.

“Excuse me?” he looked surprised and conflicted, clearly thinking that he had misunderstood something.

“Hold your pee for me”. I repeated. 

“Why would I do that?” he was positively confused.

“I would like to see it”

“…to see me hold it?”

“Yes”

He was quiet for a second. Clearly contemplating my request.

“All right. So... for how long would you like to see me hold it?”

I beamed, all sorts of perverse plans forming in my mind. 

“Until I tell you not to do so anymore”.

I pressed a kiss to his lips before he could change his mind. 

He smiled sheepishly at me, and ushered me back to my chair. “Watch me squirm from your own chair, Thea. I have to finish my work faster if I’m not allowed to go until then”. 

Galion went back and forth a couple of times, but brought no new papers to go over. I was pleased to see that a full decanter of wine was brought. Galion must have noted the empty decanter, and thought that he was doing his king a much needed favour of bringing another one.

Thranduil side-eyed the glass, when Galion filled is noisily. I smiled when his feet shuffled under the table once more. Only a few papers were left when Galion left us alone again.

I licked my lips with perverse pleasure. 

“Empty you glass” 

“Excuse me?” 

Thranduil looked at me in a way that seemed both pleading and appalled. 

“You heard me”

“Thea, my bladder is full. I can’t hold it if you keep adding to it”.

“Yes you can. You have just a few paragraphs to read”.

“Do you take pleasure in this?” He seemed more curious than appalled. 

My answer was hesitated. I trusted Thranduil with my heart, then why not reveal what my heart also desired.

“I do”.

He squirmed heavily to accentuated his question. “Does this turn you on?”

The sight made my mouth go dry.

“It… it does”

It was Thranduil’s time to smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Galion interrupted any further questions, but Thranduil winked at me as he brought the glass to his lips and emptied it in one quick motion.

Galion went to refill it automatically and I saw the regret flash in Thranduil’s eyes. His eyes found mine, and I smirked gleefully and nodded my head in the direction of the glass. Thranduil shook his head in negative.

Galion stayed for so long, that I almost went back to my novel. Thranduil was again lost in concentration, and they seemed to be getting on with the shrinking workload.

“Thank you, my lord”.

It rose me from a slumber that I wasn’t aware of.

Galion bowed to Thranduil before gathering the last stack of papers from the table. The king didn’t look worse for wear than before, but then again, I had no idea how much time had passed.

Galion was about to leave with the papers when Thranduil couldn’t suppress a small moan.

Galion stilled and turned questioningly towards his king.

“My lord?”

“Thank you Galion, that will be all. If you could…”

A knock on the door interrupted Thranduil, and he sighed in annoyance.

“Yes?”

Feren poked his head through the door.

“A word, my lord?”

Thranduil’s brows furrowed.

“Now?”

“Yes, my lord. It is regretfully urgent”.

Thranduil sighed and mumbled, “I can imagine”. He pushed his chair from the table and rose stiffly. His legs were squeezed together, but only I seemed to realise that something was bothering him.

“Very well, Feren. Go to the audience room. I will join you in a minute”.

Feren nodded and left with Galion. Thranduil panted the second after the door clicked shut.

“Uh, this is bad”

“How bad?”

“I will almost say, that I haven’t had to go this badly since before I was crowned”.

I joined him where he stood behind his chair and opened my arms to embrace him.

“Do you think that they can tell?”

He rejected my open arms.

“That I need to go?”

I nodded.

“No. it is so seldom that elves have to go urgently. I don’t think that they would assume that any discomfort was because of a full bladder. A dangerously full bladder I might add”.

“Keep holding it”

“Thea, I want to please you – truly – but I _need_ to go”

“Yes. And you can…” His face lit up. “… after you have spoken with Feren”

“This have to be quick then…” he trailed off and moaned when I gathered him in my arms and hugged him any way.

I chuckled, and he marched in place before opening the door leading from the study to the audience room.

I blew him a kiss and caught the nervous glimpse in his eyes when he smiled at me in return.

I went to back to my chair and novel after having poured myself a generous glass of Thranduil’s Dorwinion. The glass was almost empty and my novel almost at an end when the muffled voices from the other room quieted.

I heard a door close followed by a short silence. Hasty footsteps could then be heard across the parquet. I put my novel and glass aside awaiting Thranduil’s return.

He opened the door with a loud grunt and entered the room almost entirely bent over.

I stood up and lingered before him. He tried to shove me away from his line towards the door to our private chambers.

“Move” - was all he could utter.

I didn’t and stood more in his way than before. Admitted, I was trying to delay him just a few more seconds.

“I _must_ go now, Thea. I am going to… stop!”

He held his arms out to prevent me from coming closer. I wanted so badly to squeeze myself against his body as he stood there writhing and panting.

“How badly do you have to go?”

He groaned in annoyance and marched in place all bent over despite trying to remain calm.

“I _am_ going!”

His breath was short and his expression more nervous than I have ever seen.

True to his words, a small spot the size of a coin appeared on his breeches. My eyes flew to it before returning to his now pained expression.

Thranduil moaned and looked down at his breeches in disbelief.

“Game over, Thea. I’m going to piss myself like an elfling if I don’t go _now_ ”

“I want to watch then”

“What? Please, Thea”

“Tell me if you don’t want me to”

“Thea, uh! I don’t have time to discuss this now”

“So can I?”

“What?!”

“Watch you go?”

He was squirming violently and kept shifting his weight from one foot to another.

“Yes. Yes! Just please move _now_!”

I stepped aside and he rushed stiffly past me.

He flung the door to our chambers open and I followed closely when the door to the adjoining bathroom was flung open as well. Another moan escaped his lips as we went in.

He began to hastily undo the bindings on the breeches before positioning himself before the bowl. His hands paused allowing him to pinch himself, when the need was too insistent.

“ _Uh_!” he panted and bent over in front of the toilet, the breeches still not entirely undone.

“Do you need help?” I asked cautiously, knowing that my Elvenking normally would be too reserved and proud to allow such a question.

“Nay” he panted simply, even though my help could spare him a few precious seconds.

His movements became considerably more hectic before both hands needed to grab himself.

“No, no, no” The few mumbled words were barely audible.

I didn’t dare intervene after the rejection to do so, and could only watch his struggle intensify.

He yanked the breeches down without doing more work with the bindings. His moan of relieve was ecstatic when he finally let himself go.

A strong and insisting jet of pee rushed out before Thranduil had the aim right. He leaned his head back with his closed eyes and mouth ajar, when the stream finally echoed against the porcelain.

He sighed a long breath of relief.

“I hope you know, that I do this because I love you”

“I do. And I want to show you how much I love you in return”

The corners of his lips quirked upwards, his eyes still closed and head still back.

“That sounds enticing. Give me a minute, and I’m all yours”

I chuckled.

“By the looks of that stream, you will need more than a minute”.

He huffed in amusement as well.

“I don’t think, that I have ever been this desperate before”.

“ _Ever_ , are you sure?”

“Positive. I didn’t even have to go this badly when I wet myself in my first millennia”

My head shot up.

“You wet yourself _when_?”

“Shoot, I didn’t mean to say that out loud”

“Tell me more!”

The stream was slowing down and I leaned into Thranduil for intimacy.

“Maybe another time”

He shook himself and undid the bindings on the breeches to redo them again.

He gazed at me hungrily and continued,

“For now, let me take advantage of this situation I somehow find myself in”.

I returned the hungry gaze.

“Take me. I am your reward”.


End file.
